Muggle Love?
by billys-green-soup
Summary: The Weasleys And Harry and Hermione go on a vacation... To Six Flags! How can these wizards cope surrounded by muggles? Are Fred and George going to find more here than they expected? rated for safety, no harsh anything yet.
1. The Texas Giant

10:57, y'all. Brand new story and I wanted to get it up tomorrow! so it's finished now and it'll be up in the morning! I hope everyone likes it! Forgive the typos, I'm typing it up on... --shudder-- Notepad!! (EGAD!!)

Btw, this story is also up on harrypotterfanfiction. com, So if you see it there, don't freak out and be like, "OMG! some one stole Billy's story!" My net names are gizbear and billys-green-soup, so if you see anyone with those names, don't freak. It's me.

Disclaimer: If you don't know who owns HP, you should be thrown off of the face of the earth

"Happy Birthday, Dad!"

"Happy birthday, Arthur!"

"Blow out the candles, Mr. Weasley!"

Red hair filled the kitchen around the, excluding the one boy with jet-black hair,the one brunette girl, and the one pale blonde girl.

"Thank you, everyone, thank you. Now who want the end piece?"

After the refridgerator-shaped cake had filled everyone's tummies and had been cleared away, everyone brought forth their gifts.

First, a sparkplug from Ginny, then a cd player from Hermione. Fire, acid, and water proof gloves from Charlie, a muggle camera from Bill, walkie talkies from Ron, an electric drill from Molly, a toaster from George,a can opener from Fred, and finally, Harry's gift was last.

"What's this then, Harry? Tickets? What on earth is Six Flags Over Texas?"

Harry smiled. "It's a muggle amusement park in the states. It's got loads of wierd rides and things. I heard Dudley whining that he wanted to go once, but they couldn't get tickets to go all the way to Texas. I, on the other hand, bought enough tickets for you to go. And we can floo to the states, so we won't have to buy plane tickets. Unless you want to."

"Merlin's Beard! The United States?! Harry, this is too-"

Harry cut him off. "Mr. Weasley, it's my pleasure. I want to take you. Besides, I can't return the tickets now. Are you saying you don't want to go?"

"Bloody Hell, Harry, who all gets to go?"

Harry grinned. "All of us."

Molly gasped and then frowned. "Now, Harry-"

He held up a hand. "Mrs. Weasley, I want to go too and I didn't want to leave anyone out. Everyone wants to go right?"

The room roared in approval.

"Good, becasue I already booked the hotel. This trip is all muggle. Clothes, hotel, everything. How's that sound Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur Wesley's eyes were twinkling, on the verge of tears. "Thank you Harry. Thank you very much."

OoO

George and Fred leaned foreward out of the cab windows. "Wow. Muggle Dallas has some really... big buildings." Ginny said from between them.

The taxi driver looked at them oddly in the rearview mirror.

Ginny yanked her brothers back into the car when a speeding motorcycle nearly clipped Fred.

Finally, they reached the Marriott hotel and piled out of the car. Fleur, Bill, and Charlie were already there. Before long, the mini-van cab pulled up and Molly, Arthur, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all stepped out.

"Come on, let's go check into the hotel. And remember, _no wizard talk_!" Harry ordered. "We're muggles, understood?"

"Yes, Harry," Molly replied.

"Aye Aye, Captain!" the twins said with a salute.

"Right then, in we go."

The group was split into 4 rooms. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had one to themselves (it was, after all, Mr. Weasley's gift), the twins, Harry, and Ron had a room, Ginny and Hermione had one, and Charlie, Bill, and Fleur shared one room.

OoO

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley woke everyone up and, lost without her wand, (Harry had taken them at the floo portal) she hustled everyone out of the hotel rooms and into the lobby. Shorty afterward, Harry and Hermione had to hustle everyone back into them to make them change into proper muggle clothes. The group then ate the complimentary breakfast and piled into cabs that took them to Six Flags.

OoO

"Eight, Nine... Oh, for the love of - FRED! GEORGE! GET BACK OVER HERE! YOU CAN'T GET IN WITHOUT TICKETS!"

Hermione sighed. This had turned out to be more like taking nine children to Chuck - E - Cheese's than taking eleven adults to a Theme park.

Once the twins had been successfully reigned in, the tickets were passed out and Harry and Hermione explained how to use the Walkie Talkies. (They knew better than to think that they could keep everyone together.) The Twins and Ginny quickly ran off in one direction, oblivious to the cries of their mother to keep together and stay safe. Fleur and Bill disappeared once they made it through the gates. Harry looked at what was left of the group. He was mildly surprised that Charlie had opted to stay with them, but nonetheless, he had. He nodded and led them off in the direction the map had pointed them to "Spain."

OoO

"Cheeeeeese!"

"There you go and when you leave, you should be able to pick up your pictures at that booth. Alright? You kids have a good day."

Fred took the man's slip and looked it over, then shrugged and put it in his pocket.

"Look! Let's go on this one first!" Ginny cried, looking at the map.

"What's the... Flashback?" George asked, looking at the spot on the map that ihs little sister was pointing to.

She shrugged, looked at the map again and led the way off to the ride.

The twins exchanged a look and shrugged, then followed Ginny deeper in to the amusment park.

OoO

Fred and George were heaving when they exited the Texas Giant. Ginny's head was pounding like an Indian War Drum and she was scowling angrily at her brothers.

"NO WAY am I sitting with a stranger on the next one!"

George lobbed his arm around his sister. Ah, c'mon, Ginny. Was it that bad?"

"Yes! Yes it was! I had to sit with a fat, smelly guy! Who put up his arms and got his armpit germs in my face! No way. I am sitting with... I'm sitting with Fred. _You _can sit with a stranger George!"

Fred and George exchanged a look and nodded. "Fine. You can sit with me if you want, but we get to pick the ride."

Ginny whined. "But you got to pick the last three!"

George put up his hands. "That's the deal." Fred put out a hand for her to shake.

Ginny frowned, but shook nonetheless. "Fine. What are we riding?"

The twins grinned and turned, as one to the biggest ride in the park, The Titan.

It took an hour and a half, but they finally reached the top of the steps, the end of the line. Fred, George, and Ginny found two stiles right next to each other and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

A girl came up behind George and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me," she said kindly. "Are you with anyone?" She had huge blue eyes and ash-blonde hair that was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Unfortunately, my brother is riding alone this time," Fred offered.

She lit up. "Really? Awesome! Okay, here's the thing. My friends are over there and there are three of us, but we have to ride in pairs. and they're in the same spot as you in line, so if it's okay with you, I could sit with you and then we could get off at the same time and they wouldn't have to wait for forever for me to get off. Can I sit with you?"

George held back a laugh. "Yes, that's fine. I don't see why not."

"Great!" She leaned across him and held up her thumbs to a couple of girls a few stiles down. She looked back up at him. "So, what's you're name. I'm Sylvia Marlow."

He took the hand. Though it was hot and muggy outside in the Texas heat, her hand wasn't sweaty, but it was warmer than the air around them. "I'm George Weasley. This is my sister Ginny and my brother Fred."

She flashed her smile at the other two flaming red-heads. "It's very nice to meet you. What brings you to Dallas? You're a good long way from home. British, aren't you?"

Ginny nodded. "It was Dad's birthday present from Harry. He thought the trip would be a nice get away for him."

"He brought our whole family.-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" she demanded, holding up her hands. "You mean to tell me that you've never been to Six Flags before?"

The three flame-haired children shook their heads.

Sylvia laughed, deep in her chest. "Then there's no way you can enjoy this place properly! You need a tour guide. Whaddaya say? You up for it? Don't say yes if you can't keep up."

Fred and George's eyes lit up and they exchanged a look.

"You got it."

And George once more pressed his palm into Sylvia's warm hand.

OoO

Hoorah!! That's it then! You guys bester review for me. Tacos anyone? You get a taco with review submissions!


	2. The Titan

Okay guys, got a couple of "What the Hells" for you. For one, if you didn't like the story, please be nice about it. (What the Hell is Magic Tree House?) If you don't like it, just move on. I do understand that the idea may be weak, but seriously. Don't be rude. What the Hell.

Secondly, I realize that it's not believable, but i somehow also have a hard time believing that they could get to Texas from Britain without a plane or boat. Fireplace powder is not a good explanation. Sorry. The only explanation I can offer is that he over heard Dudley begging his parents to go and he wanted to do something Dudley never could.

Idnarb, What the flip flopping Hell. Of course you know they'll play that! And who do you think Sylvia is?! You have been reprimanded. Oh, and sorry if I made Kathy a little too mean...

Thank you for the reviews, nonetheless. I don't mean to be awful, but if you lived in HELL you would be too. thank you for your patience.

* * *

Disclaimer: Jag ager inte det!!

* * *

George climbed into the seat next to Sylvia. as she went through and put her things in the cubbies on the other side. She returned and flumped into the seat beside him.

"Is this your first ride with the Titan, then?"

He nodded.

She grabbed his hand, squeezed it tightly for emphasis, then let it go.. "It's awesome. Almost as good as Mr. Freeze. You're gonna love it!" The car was moving slowly, clicking upward to the highest hill in Six Flags. "Ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Are you gonna put up your hands?"

"Why?"

"Just do it. Trust me."

"Okay then, I guess I will."

Sylvia grinned at him once more, pearly whites gleaming in the sun. She then turned out and looked forward toward their destination - almost straight down. "Let's gooOOOOAAAAAAHHH!" The word was lost in her scream as they rocketed over the hilltop and down the slope at 85 mph. George's were less screams than laughter. If it weren't for the restraints, this would have been better than riding a broom.

He felt a hand grip his, which was white-knuckled onto the gaurd rail, and rip it up into the air. The wind whipped it back and his other hand joined it.

Sylvia was right. It was better with your hands up.

* * *

When they stumbled off of the ride, Ginny said, "Wicked, guys! That was the best!"

Two girls ran up to them.

"Okay, so next we're going to-"

Sylvia held up a hand and stopped her friend. "Killian, this is Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley." She leaned back and whispered in Ginny's ear, "That's right, right?" When Ginny nodded, she nodded and turned back to her friends. "British people, this is Killian and Kathy Thomasing."

"Her _name _is Lillian!"

"Well, _I_ like Killian! If she wants to call me Killian she can and so can they!"

Killian had long, brown hair and fringe bands over her brown eyes. She wore a purple shirt with silver writing that said "Niallik." The shirt looked homemade and resembled Sylvia's, which was orange with black letters that read, "Aivlys."

Kathy dressed in a rodeo shirt and cowboy boots, showing her cowgirl pride. Her chestnut brown hair was up in a high, out of her face ponytail. Her skin was incredibly tan and her eyes were almost exactly like Killian's.

"Killian and Kathy are sisters. This is Kathy's reward for winning the Barrel.. racing... thing..."

Kathy snapped, "I won first place in the Central Texas Barrel Racing Association Competition! Get it right, for once, Sylvia! I can't believe I have to come here with you two!"

"Kathy, we brought you to congratulated you!"

"You brought me so that you could have a chaperon and mom would let you and your little friend go to Six Flags and that stupid convention and so that you had a driver!"

"We paid for food, gas, and tickets!"

"Whatever!"

"And housing expenses!" Sylvia put in. "You can do whatever you want for the rest of the week. Remember, we gave you that... What was it, Killi? Like, 100, I think?"

"Right!" Killian snapped. "You get a free shopping trip too! All you have to do is drop us off at the hotel every morning and leave! Is that so hard?"

"I hate you, you stupid brat!"

"Fine! You shouldn't have come then!"

"Fine! Well maybe I'll leave then!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!

"Fine!"

Sylvia sighed and rolled her eyes. "This could go on all day. To the Batmobile!" She grabbed George and Killian's hands and charged down the stairs and away from the ride.

Fred and Ginny had to jog to keep up, as well as Kathy.

"Uhm... Kathy, was it?" Ginny asked.

"Why are you following us?" she snapped.

Ginny backed off.

"Now you wait one second, Mug-" Fred began, but Killian put a hand over his mouth, shooting a glare at her sister.

"Don't talk to that witch," she hissed. Her tone did a 180 as she turned to Ginny."What did you need?"

"I was just wondering... What's a... Batmobile?"

Killian laughed, but Sylvia stopped dead. "You don't know what the Batmobile is?" Her face was filled with what seemed like unnecessary horror.

"Ginny, maybe we..."

"Did you live under a rock?! How can you not know about the Batmobile?!" Sylvia threw her arms around Ginny melodramatically. "YOU POOR DEPRIVED CHILD!"

Killian giggled, a little hysterically, and pried her friend off of the panicking red-head. "Uhm, Syl, sweetie, I believe you're scaring the nice girl. We should just leave them alone, now-"

George grabbed Sylvia's hand again. "But she promised to be our tour guide. She can't leave us. We won't be able to... oh, how did she say it... 'enjoy this place properly.' You can't leave us."

Sylvia grinned widely. "Yay! They want us to help! We can't abandon them! They don't even know what the Batmobile is!"

Killian raised an eyebrow. "You can't have any more Pink Things..."

"That's right!" She turned to Fred. "Do you have any money?"

George dug a wad of green paper out of his pocket. "This?"

"Sylvia, wait!" Killian called as she grabbed George by the wrist and yanked him off to a stand. "Uh... sorry about her..."

Fred laughed. "Why? She's a bit mad, but really, quite funny."

Katie scoffed. "Yeah, whatever. She's a loon."

Killian smacked her and followed after Sylvia. When they caught up, Sylvia was holding three... things...

She unwrapped one quickly and stuck it in George's mouth, then did the same to Fred and Ginny, who were expecting it now.

"We are seriously cutting back on your sugar..." Killian sighed. "Sorry, I had to buy her a Pink Thing for every four hugs."

Katie frowned harder. "You two are idiots."

"What hugs?" Ginny asked.

"It's a stupid game they play. Sylvia goes around asking strange men for hugs and wins a Pink Thing for every four that agrees. And, of course, those stupid Popsicles make her really hyper and then she gets even more hugs and even more Pink Things."

Fred interrupted, "What flavor is this?"

"Cherry."

"_It is not cherry_!" Sylvia and Killian snapped.

"It is a mysterious flavor the origins of which are unknown!" Sylvia stated in a very matter-of-fact tone.

"We told you that it can't be cherry flavored if it doesn't taste like cherry!"

"And does it taste like cherry, Fred?"

"I'm George."

Sylvia made a face and a frustrated noise. "Whatever! Does it taste like cherry to you?"

Ginny licked her lips. "No, not really..."

Both girls turned to Kathy and shouted, "HAH!"

Sylvia took a deep breath. "Now then, like a I said, To the Batmobile."

Wordlessly, the group went on. The trek was too long, but after only a minute, Sylvia and Killian became chatty once more. When they finally reached the other side of Gotham City, the two girls stopped and stared at a sleek black car that seemed incredibly out of place in the Gotham Midway.

"_That_, Weasleys, is the Batmobile."

"Batman himself drove that car all over Gotham city to defeat The Joker,"

"The Penguin,"

"Mr. Freeze,"

"Poison Ivy,"

"Catwoman,"

"Harley Quinn,"

"Harley Quinn was the Joker's girlfriend. She doesn't count," Sylvia corrected.

Kathy scoffed. "Batman was a stupid superhero. He didn't even have any superpowers."

Sylvia stomped away into the line of a ride, muttering something about "super-ATM."

Ginny and her brothers hung back from the three muggle girls.

"These muggles are... wierd, Fred. I don't know about them."

George laughed. "I like them. They're mad, but..."

"Funny," Fred finished. "I thought so too."

Ginny shook her head. "You two _would _like them..."

The line for The Batman would have been too long if Sylvia, Killian, Fred and George hadn't kept it so entertaining. Somehow, Killian and Sylvia never caught on, after all the strange questions, that George, Fred and Ginny weren't normal. They asked vaguely whether they were another species or Amish, but they joked more than anything and they were easily distracted from their wonderings about the Weasley's humanity.

* * *

When they exited The Batman, Killian was as hyper as Sylvia and they ran, not walked, not jogged, ran, dragging the others behind them, to the slighty disturbing entrance to Mr. Freeze.

They were, however presented with a problem when they reached the front of the line.

"So, who's sitting with who?"

Kathy grabbed Ginny. "I want the normal one." Ginny winced.

"Our turn. I'll sit with-?"

George and Fred exchanged knowing glances. George grabbed Sylvia by the arm and Fred snatched Killian. "I'm sitting with you," they said in unison.

A blush crept up the girls' faces. Sylvia nodded and Killian whimpered, "Alrighty then..."

As the car pulled up, the three pairs entered the best ride _(A/N You may think it's an opinion, but you're wrong. Mr. Freeze is just the best...)_ in all of Six Flags. It was the first one that had seemed awkward all day and it would not be the last.

* * *

Whatever guys. I'm freaking tired and I'm freaking sick of the BS around here. Sorry if I'm crabby, but it's either you guys or the 10 year old. You wouldn't wish and author's wrath on a 10 year old, would you?!

Oh yeah, review, dammit! and you all get a bucket of tacos!! Even if it's a nasty review that pisses me off and makes my day worse than it already was, A BUCKET!!

_Warning, if the review pisses me off and makes my day worse, the bucket of tacos will be drowned in hot sauce and dumped on your head. Thank you_.


	3. Mr Freeze

Woot! New chappie goin up!! You know you're excited! You know!

Disclaimer: Things I don't own - Harry Potter or any of the characters, Six Flags, a giant rubber mallet.

* * *

The group stepped off of the ride windswept and on an adrenaline rush.

"That was awesome!" Killian said breathlessly.

Though still excited, Fred and George weren't quite as happy as the rest. Somehow, they felt like they were on Mr. Freeze all over again. They were going up, up, up, and fast, but the end was in sight and then they would have to go straight back. Only this time, they didn't like it so much. They wanted to go forward more. They didn't want to have to go back.

Sylvia turned and looked up at George and her smile faded. "What's the matter? Did you guys get, like, really rattled around or something?"

George smiled weakly and shook his head. Fred grinned at the slightly-confused Killian and grabbed her hand. George grinned too and grabbed Sylvia's

"Where to next?" they asked in unison.

Killian and Sylvia blushed heartily, the bright red spreading quickly across their cheeks.

"I hate this," Kathy hissed. "I get stuck with these two and they get action and not me? I never should have come here..."

* * *

Watching the Wild West show (the Weasleys insisted) Fred and George kept hold of the American's hands, as though they might slip away.

But any time George touched Sylvia, she became shy and quiet. When Fred even so much as brushed Killian, she would turn beet red and shy away.

They stopped trying to hold their hands after the show.

At sunset, Sylvia looked up at the sky and sighed, then said, we should get to the Titan about now."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

She smiled, still looking serenely at the cloud floating overhead. "The view is gorgeous from the top of the first hill. I love it at night too. I wish I could take a camera up there, but it'd fly out of my hands and smash to pieces for sure..." She sighed again and then put a big smile on her face. "So let's go before the sun sets!"

As usual, Sylvia was right. The view was breathtaking, just before the fall. She knew Six Flags too well and had a back way or a trivia for everything. ("Once there was a bunch of snakes in here... They had to close down the whole ride before someone got bitten by a Water Moccasin...") Most of the trivia was extremely unbelievable, and since Killian put in a random parts every once in a while and Kathy rolled her eyes, they were pretty sure it wasn't true.

Still, when they passed the photo stand at the end of the ride, Fred and George demanded that they buy prints.

"It's still so bizarre..." Fred mumbled.

"What is? My face? Yes, very," Killian said, looking at the picture upside down.

Fred laughed. "No, the pictures aren't moving. They always move where I'm from." When there was no response, he looked up. Everyone in the group was staring at him, completely, deadly silent.

"Fred..." Ginny said, reaching for him.

He started to try to cover up. "I-"

"You mean... like... a TV?" Kathy asked, speaking as if he was extremely slow or didn't speak English well.

Killian rolled her eyes. "He knows what a TV is! They have TV in England!"

Sylvia was still staring at him with narrowed eyes. "You are one weird dude..."

Killian shoved her in the shoulder. "You should talk, loser! Come on, let's go! I wanted to hit Mr. Freeze one more time!"

Sylvia curled her lip. "Not in the front. We'll get bugs in our teeth." She looked knowingly at George. "Trust me. I know."

He laughed despite himself. His brother had just made a huge mistake, had seriously almost outed them after the whole day, and the girl made jokes about bugs in your teeth.

No wonder it had been such a good day.

As they crossed through the Midway again to Mr. Freeze, Sylvia held them up at the Age guessing station.

"Hey, girl, you want to see if I can guess your age, Honey?" asked the kind looking black woman with a challenging grin. "If I can't get it within 3 years the prize is yours to pick."

"Don't do it, Syl-"

"I'm in."

Sylvia slapped the money into the woman's hand. She surveyed her for a few moments, looking her up and down. "Nineteen," she said finally.

Sylvia's face scrunched up and she roared in frustration, stomping away.

"Ooh, Honey, that's too bad. Hey, aren't you gonna try to get that prize for your girlfriend?" she coaxed George.

He blushed madly, but laughed. "Oh, she's not my- I mean, we're not-"

"George!" Ginny called, already over into the line for Mr. Freeze.

He held up one finger and looked around the Midway. There were a ton of games, but none that he knew he could win at.

But then, you guessed it, he spotted the "Test Your Strength" Hammer.

How bad could that be? He was a Beater for goodness sake! George strode up and waited in line to take the Hammer from the boy. He handed over his money and ignored the jeering kid, raising it over his head.

"George, what're you doing?"

He let the Hammer swing down as hard as he could, pushing his entire body weight into it so that he practically lifted off of the ground. The bell rang and the boy shouted "We got a Winner!" in a booming voice that didn't seem possible from his frail frame.

George looked up at Sylvia and grinned, her mouth was open so wide that he feared it might get stuck.

"Are you kidding me? You actually made that stupid bell ring?"

George nodded. "Which one do you want?"

The boy behind them cooed, "Aw, lookit the cute couple! How original, a giant carnival toy. Try getting her something a little more meaningful, next time, pal."

Sylvia's smile faded and her blush got more pronounced, more like a red rage than a pink tinge.

"Why don't you shut yer yap?" she snapped. She grabbed a gigantic rubber mallet, a cheap, light imitation of the one used in the game, and whacked him with it. Sylvia's grin returned as she grabbed George's hand and pulled him back to the line, running and laughing as her new toy waved at her side.

* * *

Waiting for the four girls to come back out of the bathroom, Fred shot a glare at George. "So you couldn't have let me in on this? I could have won something for Killian too!"

George blushed. "Sorry, but I didn't really think about it. I wish we'd had our wands. This would have been so much easier."

He scoffed. "How so?"

"Well, when have we ever had trouble with girls before?" he asked. When the reply cam back with a sound "Never," he continued, "Well, why is that? We could always impress them with magic. No magic here, no girls."

After a pause, Fred nodded. "I suppose, but I still wish you'd caught me before I left you there to get that on your own... Ow!"

Sylvia grinned at him, the giant rubber mallet "hiding" behind her back. "If you'd gotten one for Killian too, it wouldn't have been as sweet. But if you go get one now, you'll just be copying. That's cheating."

Fred frowned. "Well, what in bloody Hell am I supposed to do then?"

Sylvia shrugged and looked pointed at a booth to their left.

"What, that thing?"

Sylvia whacked him over the head again and sang, "Hurry, she's coming out!"

Fred looked skeptical, but went over to the vendor anyway.

When Killian came out, her face was promptly met by a large, rubber mallet.

"Will you quit it with that thing!" she snapped.

Sylvia laughed. "Oops, sorry, thought you were Kathy." As Ginny came out, she too got whacked and they began to wrestle over the mallet.

She rolled her eyes and looked at the twins. Fred quickly cleared his throat and produced a large, purple rose.

"Ooooh..." Killian awed.

Fred raised an eyebrow, not believing that she would actually like this, and pushed a small button at the bottom of the stem. The dew on the petals lit up and she squealed.

After a moment of her staring, Fred said, "It's for you."

"Oh!" Killian took the rose from his hand, pink tinge rising on her cheeks. "Well, thank you then."

Kathy curled her lip, coming out and drying her hands on her jeans. "I think I'm gonna puke."

"AHA!" Sylvia yelled. She yanked the hammer out of Ginny's hands and smacked Kathy in the face.

"You little brat! You're so dead!"

Sylvia took off running through the park, laughing madly and waving the hammer dangerously over her head.

* * *

this chapter may be a little shorter, but I'm ready for something to be posted, okay? just deal with it... and don't forget! free tacos wil be recieved within four to six business days after reviewing. thank you.

Thanks to DREbrokenAMS for beta-ing for me!! XD luffs yew!!


	4. El Toro

Hooray for moving too quickly! And impatience with my own story! Sorry it was so long coming, but this chapter was lost. Twice. TT-TT Anyway, I finally re-wrote it and here it is! Woohoo!

Disclaimer: Mlable Schmark (you'd have to read my other stories. bwahahahaha! shameless self-promotion!)

* * *

Ginny, Fred, and George walked slowly with the three Texans through the parking lot.

"So what're you doing tomorrow?" Killian asked, her fingers laced with Fred's.

He shrugged. "Don't know. Harry planned everything out for us. We have no idea. We might even be coming back here tomorrow. I don't know."

"What about you?" George asked, as Sylvia swung their hands and the mallet alternately. "You're going to some thing tomorrow, right?"

"It's called A-Con. It's an anime convention. We get to dress up as characters and run around with other fans. Maybe buy som merchandise and stuff. This is our first year."

Ginny was walking quietly behind them, thinking. She knew her brothers too well. "Where's that at?"

"The Marks Hotel. I just hope we don't have to wait forever to get in. The tickets cost a fortune."

Killian added, "Since we're poor. We bought them early, so it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

All three Weasleys went silent for a few moments until Killian and Sylvia came to a stop and tugged on their hands. "We're here."

"Where?" Fred asked absently.

Killian giggled. "The car, goober. We're at the car."

Sylvia stared solemnly at the ground. "Well... bye, I guess."

Killian's smile faded as she stared at her best friend. "Oh. Right. Bye." She looked up at Fred sadly. "Do you... want our numbers? You could... at least call us..."

"Number?"

"Phone number?" Kathy snapped rudely, leaning on the car.

Ginny shook her head. "We don't have a phone to use."

Kathy rolled her eyes. "HEL-LO. You're staying in a hotel. How could you not have a phone in the hotel? What, are you staying in a sewer?

George stooped to look into Sylvia's eyes. "I want your number. I'll find a way to call you." Something cold and wet dripped on his face. "Sylvia?"

She sniffed and took her hand away from him, wiping at her eyes. "No point. You'll have to go back sometime and then it'll be over anyway. It's not like-" She cut herself off and started around the car to get in..

Kathy, her voice softer and less rough despite her words, whispered, "Crybaby."

George quickly stepped around the car after her and grabbed her again before she could get in, pulling her into his arms and murmuring against her hair, "I'll call you, okay?"

On the other side of the car, Killian was writing her cell phone number on Fred's arm. "You can call me anytime, okay? My cell is always with me and I'll pick it up, okay?" She looked up at Fred desperately to make sure he understood.

Without one word, Fred stooped a bit and brushed his lips across her cheek, which burned hot and red even more. Killian's breath caught and she glanced up through her lashes at him, then lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and pulled him gently down. Fred gladly dipped once more and put his lips tight against her, then gentler.

Ginny pulled her brother away. "He'll call you. I promise. George!"

Still caught up in George's arms, Sylvia mumbled, "You have to go."

"No."

His hug tightened, pushing her face against his chest. Muffled, she said, "But you have to. Your brother and sister are waiting and we have to get back to the hotel. George?"

"George!"

With a sigh, he finally let her go, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pen. "Can I have that number, then?"

* * *

Fred, George, and Ginny raced to the meeting spot in front of the park. They were late, _very_ late, and they knew it. As soon as they saw their mother, they worried for the worst.

"Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley, where on Earth have you been?!" she demanded. "No answer on your talkie-walkers, late to meet us, running off on your own, why, I should hex the lot of you!"

"Mrs. Weasley..." Harry warned, looking around. Amazingly, no one was even looking at the, save one group of giggling teenage girls who had their eyes trained on himself and Ron. With a light blush he looked away and started trying to herd the Weasleys toward the cabs waiting for them.

The twins and their sister wound up in the large van-cab with Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Hermione sat in front and began directing the driver back to their hotel.

Ron turned around to his brothers. "What really took you so long? Trying to rig up some prank without magic?"

"What's that on your arm?" Harry asked, squinting in the darkness.

Fred and George ignored both questions, staring out the windows at the passing city.

Ginny answered for them. "Some American girls showed us around the park. That's their phone numbers."

Ron groaned. "You mean while we fought with a map, my bloody brothers got to be shown around that place? Not fair! Why couldn't we get guides? What, they're going to show us around the city too?"

Ginny scoffed. "Hardly. Fred and George got themselves some American girlfriends."

In unison, the twins snapped their heads around and hissed, "Ginny!"

Mournfully, George said, "Sylvia's not my girlfriend."

"And Killian's not mine," Fred added, in the same, unhappy tone.

With a sly grin, Ginny tacked on, "But you want them to be."

Ron interrupted them. "You met girls? You two met girls on this trip? All I got was a muggle t-shirt and some still pictures!"

Harry grinned. "I'll show you how to use the phone when we get back."

Without missing a beat, Ginny demanded, "What did you have planned for tomorrow, Harry?"

He straightened his glasses. "We were going to come back to the park and finish the rides and things."

Fred and George were once again in their own little worlds, staring at the passing traffic.

Ginny grinned. "Not these two. They're going to the Marks Hotel."

"Haaarryyyyy! I want to meet girls on this trip!" Ron whined.

Instantly, Hermione turned around in her seat. "Don't be ridiculous Ron. We go back soon. It's not like you could have an American girlfriend and still live in England. Besides, she'd be a muggle. Wouldn't rather a witch, so that you could actually be honest with her?"

Ron, Harry, and Ginny turned toward the twins. Neither looked back from the window, but their looks were much more pained than before.

* * *

Fred and George stepped into the large room packed with fans and stalls.

"Oh no..." Fred mumbled.

George rubbed his head and grumbled, "_How_ are we gonna find them?"

"Find who?" The twins looked around at a woman nearby, dressed in a green and white school girl uniform with a bushy black wig. "I've been coming here for years. I know almost everybody."

George put his face back into his hands as Fred replied, "A couple of girls named Killian and Sylvia. It's their first time to this... place."

Surprisingly, her face lightened. "I know exactly who you're looking for! I met them in the line for J. Shannon Weaver's autograph! Great costumes."

Both twins stared at her, marvelling the stroke of luck they'd happened across. "You- you know Sylvia and Killian?"

She grinned and nodded. "Sure. Those two are pretty loud. It's hard to miss them. Come on, I know they're going to Ariyo-chan's table. You could wait around for them there. What're your names?"

When they arrived at the table, set up with tons of prints, buttons, and shirts, the girl sitting behind it greeted her loudly, "Hi, Penny! What's up? Got some newbies?"

Penny nodded. "Yeah. They're looking for Killian and Sylvia. Seen them?"

Ariyo-chan frowned and ruffled her blonde hair. "Actually, you just missed them. They were headed over to the stand with the yakitori. If you hurry you might catch them!"

Penny nodded and grabbed Fred's hand, taking off running. Fred turned and snatched his brother's arm and they were both dragged uncerimoniously through the crowd.

"There! They're over there!" Penny called, pointing at a group not far away.

It didn't look like Killian or Sylvia and they were with a couple of boys. One of them, the taller, had long black hair and a short, low-cut green kimono and orange arm warmers and was pushing away a tall, large boy wearing a sleeveless black jumpsuit and blue arm warmers. On his back was a large sword and there was bandages around his face, covering his obvious, lecherous grin. The other girl was pulling at her friend, blonde hair in four spikey ponytails and a giant, black fan on her back. The second boy, as big as the first was wearing a lot of blue make up and a black robe with red clouds on it, also with a huge sword on hit back.

"Get off me!"

"Seriously, this isn't funny!"

"Hey, what are they doing to Sylvia?" Penny asked, stopping dead and then charging forward.

"That's not Sylvia... is it?" George asked. As they got closer, they could make out more features and tell that it... was it really? How could it be Sylvia and Killian? More importantly, who was that guy and _what was he doing to Sylvia?_

The one holding Sylvia pulled down his face bandages. "Come on, everyone knows Zabuza and Haku are together. Besides, I've always wanted to make out with a sexy jutsu Haku."

Fred and George rushed past Penny toward the costumed Killian and Sylvia.

Killian yanked again. "Get off her! Come on!"

"I'm not Haku! Just let me go! Killian, call security!"

The blue boy grabbed Killian as she started to leave. "Oh, no you don't Temari. You're staying right here."

After pushing though the crowd ignoring the scene, Fred grabbed the hands holding onto Killian and yanked them away.

"Fred!"

George reached for Sylvia just as her arms gave way and she was pulled forward into an even tighter hug by the cosplayer. In an instant, he dipped down and pressed his lips to hers.

The whole place seemed to move in slow motion. Sylvia's eyes shot open in shock, Killian and Fred's jaw dropped and George's fists and jaw clenched. Penny stopped dead in her tracks and watched as George yanked Sylvia back and punched him in the jaw, hard.

"Don't come near her again," he warned, putting himself before her.

Zabuza grinned. "It was worth it."

Sylvia shoved George out of the way and leapt at Zabuza. George caught her just in time and held her back.

Finally, security showed up. "Whoa, whoa. What's happening here?" the man demanded.

Killian pointed one accusing finger at the offender. "He kissed Sylvia! That's sexual harrassment or something, right?!"

Penny nodded. "It's true! He grabbed her and kissed her! She _told _him no! George was trying to help her!"

The security guard nodded. "Well, we will remove this young man. Come on. You too, Kisame."

"But I didn't do anything!"

Penny stepped forward. "Both of you get out of here! I dare you to come back, Billy! Just see what'll happen if you do! And you, Juan! I'm going to tell Rosa!" And with that, Penny stomped off.

"No! Please don't- Crap."

As they guard took the two away, George turned and took Sylvia's face in his hands. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

Still frowning, distracted, Sylvia replied, "No, but that nutjob freaking KISSED me! I'm NOT OKAY! Do I look okay? Because I'm so not okay! AND he tried to use TONGUE! EWWWWW! I'm disturbed! I'm violated! I'm appa- What are you doing?"

George leaned for a little bit more. "Sylvia."

"What?"

"Can _I _kiss you?"

Sylvia's eyes shot open in shock. "What? But I- I mean you- We just-" Behind her, a sandaled foot met with her calf. "Yes."

George dipped down a bit and kissed her lips softly, still holding her face in his hands. When he drew back, her eyes were closed serenly. "Is that better?"

"Uh-huh."

Fred grinned at his brother, then put his arm around Killian. "So, what is this place?"

* * *

Apparently, this place was for cartoon lovers, as the twins understood it. And Sylvia and Killian fit in just fine with the freaks and geeks present. When they finally left at about 5:45 for some food, Fred and George were exhausted from following the two around.

"So, were are we gonna go for dinner?" Fred asked.

George added, "We can make it a date."

Both girls blushed. Sylvia's was present all the way down to her very-noticable cleavage. When she looked down away from him, she groaned. "I should never have worn this stupid thing! It's too revealing!"

George laughed. "A bit. Anyway, where-"

Killian held up a hand. "I need a shower before we go anywhere. This gel sucks."

"And this wig is itchy," Sylvia added, scratching her head. "Also, I need to wear... something else..."

Laughing, the twins agreed and they headed back to Killian and Sylvia's hotel.

As Killian was in the shower, Sylvia pulled off the wig and brushed her hair, digging through her luggage for something else to wear. "So... ow... You guys go to school in England?"

Fred glanced at his brother. "Er... not anymore."

"We, uh, graduated." George added.

Sylvia laughed. "No college? Eh, you don't look like the college type anyway." A pause. "I'm just gonna leave the spankies on." She stopped brushing, leaving the brush tangled in her hair, and pulled on a pair of jeans underneath the kimono. "I take it you don't have girlfriends?" Sylvia glanced over her shoulder, giving them a cold, stare as she buttoned the jeans.

Fred grinned as she glared and tugged the brush out of her hair. "Not unless you count yourself and Killian."

The brush clattered to the ground and Sylvia turned around again. "I- I-" She snatched a random shirt and ran to the bathroom, yanking open the door and getting a load of steam in her face. "I need to change! Don't mind me, Killian!"

"Syl!"

George pushed his brother off the bed. "Remember what Hermione said. We shouldn't get too close to them. We're going to have to go back."

Fred rolled his eyes. "George, I've been thinking. Why can't we be with them?"

George wrinkled his brow. "Because we live in England and they live OVER SEAS."

"We're wizards, George! I can't believe you didn't think of this. We have access to floo powder, don't we? Why couldn't we just come back and forth? We can take care of the shop _and_ come back here!"

"For how long, Fred? How long could we keep that up?"

Fred opened his mouth to reply, but Sylvia's head peeked out of the bathroom. "What are two doing?"

They looked up at her. In, for once genuine, innocent unison, they replied, "Nothing."

She nodded and stepped out, wearing a black shirt and the orange arm warmers still, along with fresh make-up. She looked a bit like the pretty version of Halloween. George unwillingly noticed her still-present cleavage as she pulled the shirt up again. "I have to change again. This is_ not _what I meant to wear."

George bit back an objection as she dug through the luggage again.

Fred frowned at him and, mimicking the look on his twin's face with his voice, he said, "Don't change. I like that shirt."

George flared bright red, along with Sylvia, punching his brother's arm just before she turned back to them. "Okay then. I guess I can wear this one."

George nodded and swallowed.

Killian emerged from the bathroom, clean and dry, and her hair straightened. "Okay! I'm ready! Hey, I thought you were gonna change out of the sexy sh- OW! Okay..." Killian swallowed the pain throbbing in her foot. In a squeak, she asked, "So, where to now?"

Fred and George exchanged a look. Harry had prepared them for going out, just in case, and they four boys had gone through the phone book the previous night. "We heard about The Hard Rock Cafe?"

"Is that okay?"

Killian's eyes widened and Sylvia's brow furrowed. "Expensive," they both commented.

George stood and took Sylvia's hand. "I get the feeling you're worth it." Sylvia was turning a somewhat endearing shade of purple.

* * *

Yaaaaaay! Finally got it up! Wooooooooo! Now review it! Go on, you know you want to! What? You say that tacos are given when you submit the review? Amazing! But that could just be a rumor. You should definately check and see for yourself.


	5. The Sidewinder

Blargh. Spent sooooo long on this chapterrrr! Sorry it took so long, I was moving and stuff. (also, i just couldn't seem to get it long enough.)

leDisclaimer: I AIN'T MINE YEH HETHENS!

* * *

When the four got out at the loud Hard Rock Cafe, Fred and George grinned. Loud, rock music, dancing inside, the smell of hot food drifting out into the street, all of it made the place more and more perfect for them.

Sylvia led the way in and told the hostess they needed a table for four. It was going to be an hour and a half wait.

Sylvia frowned and turned to her friend. "An hour and a half?"

"Not worth it?"

"At all."

The Texans looked to their dates. "Let's find another place," Killian insisted. "You guys need a real Texas experience anyway."

Sylvia clasped George's hand and dragged him out of the cafe, catching a cab just as it dropped off it's passengers. "Hey, buddy, know of any good places to get a home style, country meal? Our friends aren't from around here."

The cabbie grinned. "Yeah, I've got the place. It's a ride though. You got fare?"

Sylvia glanced back at the twins. "Yeah, I've got fare. They need to be Texans at least once before they go."

He nodded his blonde head again and took off, starting his box. "You guys mind the radio?"

"Go for it!" Killian called.

The ride was long, half and hour, and quiet except for the blaring radio. It ended at a little place just outside of Dallas, all but a shack, called "Bud's." It had a crowd of people around it and music, the end of a country song and the start of a rock one, playing loud and proud into the night.

"This is the place. Tell Mona hi for me. Name's Oliver."

"Night, Oliver!" Sylvia said as she closed the door.

"Hey!" Oliver called, catching George before he closed the back door. "You guys need a ride back, Mona's got my number. You tell her to call me."

He nodded and closed the door, jogging to catch up to his brother and their dates.

When the door opened, Sylvia howled. "Hot damn! Now _this _is Texas, y'all!" George laughed at how bad her country accent had just become.

They sat down in a booth and a waitress came up. "What can I get y'all to drink?"

"Dr. Peppers!" Killian called, pointing to herself and Sylvia.

They turned to the twins. Fred hesitated, but, upon being prodded forward by George's foot in is shin, asked, "Um... Do you have butterbeer?"

The waitress gave the two of them a raised eyebrow. "Butterwhat?"

Sylvia and Killian giggled, but finally, Killian said, "I think he must mean root beer."

"And for you, sugar?" she asked, turning to George. "Uh... I- I don't- Um, root beer?" He shrugged. Maybe it would be like butterbeer. Who knew. At least he'd ordered.

The waitress nodded and pointed to a few peices of laminated paper beside them. "There's your menus. I'll bring your drinks in a minute."

Sylvia reached across George to catch the woman's arm. "Oh! Is Mona here? Oliver said to tell her hi."

She grinned and nodded. "I'll tell her that."

Sylvia smiled and sat back, not noticing the red in George's face at her proximity.

There was an awkward pause as the four looked around at each other. Killian picked up a packet of sugar and flicked it at Sylvia, who caught it in the face. She burst into laughter.

Sylvia narrowed her eyes. "It is on." She snatched the packet and threw it back at Killian, then dove for cover behind George.

"No fair! That's cheating! Fred, tell her that's cheating!"

Fred grinned. Childish games were at least better than awkward silences. "Sylvia, that might be cheating."

"Not cheating!" she cried, muffled in George's shirt. "Protect me, George!"

"Will do, Sylvia." He grabbed another packet and threw it at his brother.

After a small sugar-packet war, the drinks came. Fred and George watched their drinks warily as they fizzled and popped in front of them.

Sylvia sipped on her soda and raised an eyebrow. "You don't like root beer?"

"Why did you order it, then?" Killian asked.

Both boys pulled the drink to them and sipped. It was good! Nothing like Butterbeer or pumpkin juice or anything else they'd ever tasted, but it was good. George slurped down more of the delicious carbonated goodness and Fred sat his glass back down on the table.

"We do like it," he argued. "See, George likes it... a lot..."

A girl with frizzy black hair jogged up. "You know Oliver?" Her face was flushed and she looked to be about 16. "Did he give you anything to give to me?"

Sylvia shook her head. "He just said to tell you hi. Are you his sister?"

She blushed ferociously. "No, I'm his girlfriend. Can I get you guys anything while I'm here?"

Killian choked. "Aren't you a little young to go out with a guy as old as Oliver? He was like 25!"

Mona waved her hand. "He's 23. I'm 25. I know, I look young."

There was an awkward silence. "Well, no thanks. I think we're good for now," Sylvia said.

Mona nodded. "Let me know if I can get you anything. Kay?"

The four nodded and watched her walk away, back behind the bar to begin serving drinks.

"It's time, y'all!" called a man up at the microphone. The whole house hooped and hollered. "First up, we got a few young ladies named Erica Kersey, Ranee Frederick, and Tara Miller singin' Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen!"

"WHAT?!"

Two girls stood up and dragged a third to the microphone, struggling. "NO! NO DON'T WANT TO!"

"Sweet! A karaoke bar!" Sylvia said. "I wonder how we sign up? 'Scuze me, sir? How can we sign up to sing?"

The gruff looking man turned around and pointed to a large three-ring folder against the wall of their booth. "The songs're in there. There should be some paper in the front pocket with the stuff they need to know."

"Thanks!"

Killian was already dragging out the binder and flipping through the extensive list of songs, artists, and numbers. "Hey! They've got Disney songs!"

"Oooh! Which ones?" Sylvia asked, leaning across the table.

Fred and George exchanged a look. Karaoke? Disney? They turned and watched the three girls at the front of the room, singing into the black stick, their voices booming out of the box nearby. What were the words on that screen? Isn't that a tellyfishun or whatever?

Two of the girls were crooning into the stick, singing the words coming up on the screen while the other stood there awkwardly, blushing and glaring out at the crowd.

"YES! They have Poor Unfortunate Souls!" Sylvia began to scrawl furiously on the paper.

The twins looked back at the two girls silently. Killian looked up at Fred innocently and asked, "You want to sing one?"

George hurriedly shook his head. "No, I'm sure we won't know any of these songs."

"Unless they have the Wierd Sisters or something."

"Which I doubt."

Killian began flipping pages. "They might. We can look. W... W..."

Sylvia began pushing George out of the seat. "I gotta go put this in up there! I wanna sing!" He slid out of the way and let her pass.

"Nope... No Wierd Sisters... What about The Beatles? You know any Beatles songs?"

Exchanging a wary look, the twins answered, "No, we don't."

Killian huffed.

Sylvia slid back into the seat beside George and took her drink. "It won't be too long. We got it in early enough."

Sylvia was right. Before long, the girls had their names called and they made their way up to the things called "mikes" and sang their song. The twins had had no doubt that they could sing, but they didn't know that they would be good. Sylvia sang out in a rich alto, but switched easily to a soprano when necessary. Killian didn't take much of a part in the song. She let Sylvia have her fun and read for the parts coming up named ARIEL. When they finished, the room shouted and clapped their approval.

This repeated many times during the night. Sometimes, they sang together, a duet, sometimes, Sylvia gave the lead to Killian, singing in her high soprano, and others they went up alone. Between the two of them, they must have sung 12 songs that night.

During one song, a slow one, a few couples began to get up and dance. George looked significantly at his brother and they both stood up and extended a hand to their Texan. Killian blushed and took his hand.

"What?" Sylvia asked stupidly, a french fry with ketchup an inch from her lips.

George rolled his eyes and took her hand, pulling her up with him.

They led the girls to the back of the bar and pulled them close, hands on waist and began to dance slowly.

Sylvia laid her head down on George's shoulder and put her arms around his neck. "George?"

"Hmm?"

She adjusted her head on his shoulder. "When do you have to go back?"

George rested his chin on the top of her head. "Well... Harry has us scheduled to go back in a couple of days. We were thinking we might ask if we could stay a little longer..."

Sylvia hugged him tighter. "But... when you leave... I'm never gonna see you again, am I?"

George didn't answer. He knew she would. He would come back. He would floo and portkey and apparate until he got back to her, but he couldn't say that. So for now, he just stayed silent.

Killian stared up at Fred. "So when are you going back?" she asked quietly.

Fred smiled a bit. "That depends."

"On what?"

"On you. And Sylvia. We don't have to go back with our family. I'm sure we could stay here a while longer." He didn't look at her. "If you want us to stay, that is..." When Killian didn't respond, he looked down at her.

She was smiling softly and reached up on her tiptoes to kiss him gently. "You'd stay here... for a couple of girls you just met?"

Fred grinned. "Only for these ones."

But it eventually came time to go. It was a bar, after all, and some of the patrons were beginning to get a little drunk. One woman even came up and tried to get Fred to dance with her. (He politely declined her first offer. Killian agressively declined the second. Sylvia assisted in declining her last.) They asked Mona to call Oliver and, after some very mushy conversation, he agreed to come and pick them up.

As they waited outside, Fred slipped away with Killian to a table a little ways away while George and Sylvia sat down on the wooden steps out front. It was quieter outside, with a much smaller number of mostly sober people.

Sylvia leaned her head on George's shoulder and slipped her hand into his. George kissed the top of her head.

"George, I like you a lot," she stated plainly.

After a few moments, unsure of what was expected of him here, George replied, "I... like you too, Sylvia."

She was quiet for a moment. "I think we're moving too fast."

George shifted to look at her. "What?"

She continued to stare out at the parking lot. "I just mean... well... we've only known each other for two days. It's a little fast isn't it? We barely know each other and you're gonna have to go back to wherever it is in England you're from and I'm gonna be stuck here and-"

"Sylvia," George inturrupted. "Would you count yesterday as a date? When we spent the whole day together at Six Flags?"

She shrugged.

"I would. It was a date. And then, today, we had another date. And we have _not_ kissed." _Yet_, he added silently. "This is a normal reletionship. Granted, we sort of started dating right after we met, but people do that sometimes too. If you think we're moving to fast, then we can slow down, but I was under the impression that that was how dating situations work."

She nodded. "Just checking. I don't date, so I really wouldn't know. All of my friends just date guys they know at school and stuff, so I wasn't sure."

George stared for a moment, waiting for her to say, "Not!" or "Just kidding!" but she didn't. "Don't... date?"

She shook her head. "Grand total, I've kissed that guy at A-con and one of my friends named Matt at a party. It was really awkward. I'm so not playing truth or dare with any of them anymore."

George's face heated up. "So... If I were to, say, ask you to be my girlfriend, it would make me your first boyfriend?"

"If I said yes, it would." Her cheeks tinged in the dim light of the front porch.

George leaned over and turned her face to him. "Would you say yes?"

She was tomato red, staring into George's eyes. "I- But you have to- We cou-"

George kissed her cheek firmly, but softly. "Would you say yes?"

Her breath hitched as his lips got closer to hers. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I would."

George grinned a bit and leaned forward to capture her lips with his in a fiery kiss. He touched her face and shifted to lean further in. Sylvia tipped her face up more and closed her eyes, putting one hand up into his hair tentatively while the other balanced her on the porch.

A honk made them both jump. "Hey! Quit makin' out and get in the car! Where're the other two?"

George glared at Oliver and looked back at Sylvia. She was still breathing heavily and staring at him, not moving. "Best kiss ever..." she whispered.

George grinned and stood, pulling her up too.

* * *

Fred heard the car horn, and so did Killian, but neither of them moved. They stayed sitting, quiet and still at the side of the building, hugging and enjoying the moment.

"Fred?" George's voice called.

Quietly, Fred swore, "Merlin..." and shifted to get up.

Killian glanced up at him. "Merlin? What?"

Fred froze. _Shit!_ "What?"

"I thought you said Merlin."

He floundered. "Er, no, I said... I said... Marlin! I said Marlin."

Her face scrunched in confusion. "Marlin? That's even wierder."

_Shit shit shit! _"George, we're over here!" He pulled Killian up with him and led her out to the car. Sylvia was sitting in the middle of the backseat with a dreamy look on her face while Oliver was smirking at them from the driver's seat. "Did we miss anything good?" he asked, sliding into the front seat beside Oliver.

"Oh, yeah. Real good."

"Oliver!" Sylvia hissed, blushing and breaking from her trance.

He let out a raucous laugh and shifted the car into gear, driving quickly away from Bud's.

It was a quiet ride. More quiet than any of them had been all day, with two different silences filling the car underneath the blast of music.

George held Sylvia's hand the whole ride until they reached the hotel, then walked with her to the door. He bent and kissed her briefly before saying goodnight, but when he straightened, she pulled him back down. "S-Sylvia?" He hadn't pinned her to be the forceful type...

She stared into his eyes for a long moment. "You'll call me? And... you'll write or whatever when you go back?"

He sighed as he realized what her gaze meant. "Of course. I have your number in the room. And Killian's."

Sylvia nodded and leaned forward a bit, then hesitated unsurely. George closed the gap and kissed her softly one last time before they parted.

* * *

Fred's goodbye was not so sweet.

Killian stopped him as he bent to kiss her goodnight. "Fred, what the Hell does Marlin mean?"

He stopped dead and stared for a moment.

"Fred..."

He sighed. "I didn't say _Marlin _I said _Merlin. _It's... the way we curse..."

Killian narrowed her eyes. "Wierd. I Britian?" He paused, then nodded. "Hm... Er... Okay then. Good night i guess." She stood on her tip toes to kiss him, but couldn't reach. With a grin, he bent over her and swiftly kissed her good night.

Fred and George were antsy the entire next day, waiting to call their Texans, stopped only by the simple fact that they weren't clear on how to use a telephone and they were waiting for Harry to get a chance to teach them. First came the dialing....

Oh, the dialing...

There were many accounts of stabbing the buttons until they nearly broke or jammed. There was also a lengthy explaiation as to why there were bloody _numbers _rather than just saying a name.

Next, came the talking practice. After six pizzas, three chinese takeouts, and a very near stripper call, the twins had finally mastered the concept of the "telephone."

Fred snatched the phone. "Me first."

George yanked it back. "No, I have to call Sylvia."

"Not until I talk to Killian!"

They each put one hand on the reciever and began a miniature tug-o-war. Harry yanked the phone out of the twins's hands. "Why doesn't one of you use the phone in Ginny's room?"

After a short glaring contest, Fred won out and George stormed out of the room to demand use of his little sister's phone.

* * *

Whew! Finally got it up! took long enough, didn't it? Sorry if there's a butt load of typos in here, but i don't have spell check! TT-TT yes! pity me! Pity me and review and recieve a delightful taco in thanks!

**_ALSO! I'm thinking of doing a couple of chapters here pretty soon where one is centered solely around Sylvia and George and the other is only Fred and Killian. Also, I might do one from Sylvia and Killian's POV. Just a thought. I'd like to know what y'all think. *sends epic love and tacos as bait for resonse*_**


	6. Dive bomber Alley

djkdkjdf gjdfkj gksdjgksdm! I found a mess up a chapter ago! Oh well, but it bothers me... I don't know which part to take out. Sylvia's big convo and kiss with George in Sidewinder, or the little kiss that they had in El Toro. What do yall think? this is important to me...

Also, I know that this is moving fast, and that there are some huge overreactions here, but whatever.

Disclaimer: I not only do not own harry potter or it's characters, but i also do not own cowboy bebop or Faye, gaara, the outfit for gaara's sexy justsu, or a-kon.

* * *

Fred and George were furious. Molly had insisted that a whole day of their family vacation had to be spent _with the family_. A whole day! _And at a museum no less..._

And, of course, Ron spent the whole day alternating between asking how well Americans kissed and flirting with Hermione and every other girl in sight, just to spite them. It also didn't help to watch Bill and Fleur be their in credibly mushy selves... Like so much soggy corn flakes...

It was a long, _long_ day, but somehow, the twins survived it. Mostly with the help of pranking their brothers and parents and Ginny and Harry's support.

When they returned to the hotel, the clerk stopped George. "Oh, sirs, you're the Weasley twins, am I correct?"

Glancing at one another, they nodded and replied, "Yes..."

She smiled. "Hard to miss the huge family with the red-headed twins. You have a mesage."

Harry approached. "A message?"

she smiled once more and nodded. "Miss Sylvia and Miss Killian would like you to know that they will be at Acorn again today if you'd like to join them. They should be leaving at around four."

Both twins grabbed Harry's wrist to check his watch as he asked, "Acorn?"

It was 4:30.

Not waiting for the elevator, the twins flew up the three flights of stairs and burst into their room where Ron was sitting and staring at the picture-box. Er- TV. George reached the telephone first and dialed Sylvia's number as fast as he could, having to redial twice after messing up.

"Hello?" She was nearly yelling into the phone over the background noise.

"Hi, Sylvia," George said, attempting to control his breathing.

"Did you run a marathon?"

George glanced at his brother, lying on the bed and huffing and puffing. "Er... No, just got some excercise after our day witht the family. What's going on?"

Sylvia sighed as the noise level went down. "Nothing. We're actually still at A-Kon. I'm in the bathroom now."

"Cool. So, do you want to meet somewhere? We could go out again tonight."

"Well, I'm still in costume and so is Killian. We'd need to take showers and stuff. Or at least change our clothes. Want to meet us- What? No, no. We have to- Killy! Okay, okay, shut up. Killian is worried that we won't find each other if we meet somewhere else. Want to come out here and meet outside the convention? You can hang in our room again while we change. In the bathroom! In the bathroom. Where we will be changing."

George nodded, then remembered that she couldn't hear that and said yes. Without a word, George grabbed his brother and dragged him out to the elevator.

Fred straightened his shirt and asked, "What in bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Well, if you don't want to meet Killian now, fine. Go back up to the room."

Fred shoved his brother. "You could have explained. You nearly ripped my arm out of its socket..."

When Fred and George arrieved, they waited outside of the convention for five minutes before Penny passed around the entrance wearing a different constume from the day before. She still had the a black wig, but now she was in red kimono pants and a white priestess jacket. She smiled and waved when she saw them, and then hurried away. Where were Sylvia and Killian?

A minute later, two girl came out. they were very scantily dressed, more so than Fred and George had seen most anyplace but the beach...

One was wearing a lot of fishnet over her dark red swimsuit and underneath her white wrap-belt. She was wearing long, long boots that stringed up her legs and made them look twice as long. On her forehead was a heart and she was wearing her strange-looking red hair in pigtails. With her was a girl in a black-purple wig and a headband. She had the shortest shorts either of them had ever seen and a sleeveless, collared shirt that came down just far enough to cover her, leaving her waist and entire stomach exposed, along with a great amount of cleavage. Everything she wore was bright yellow, save two black bands on her hips to hold up the shorts and a red wrap. In her hand was a very small... thing. Harry had showed them pictures and told them to stay away from anyone who had one, but this one didn't look quite right, What did he call it... A goon?

Fred pointed discreetly at the two girls. "George, look at those tarts. When was the last time you saw someone wear anything _like_ that away from a beach?"

George chuckled. "Not even sure about the beach, brother."

As they came closer, the twins realized the girl were headed for them. With another shock and a pang of horror, they recognized them. It was Sylvia and Killian.

"Hey, sorry, we got caught up with-"

"_Are you mad?!" _George hissed, pulling the wrap tight around Sylvia and averting his eyes with a blush.

Fred started to push Killian to the elevator. "You two didn't learn your lesson yesterday? What is the matter with you?!"

"You- You look like-" George stammered, looking down to get away from staring, but then catching sight of Sylvia's long legs and stopping.

"Sluts?" Sylvia provided. "Yeah, it's Faye, from Cowboy Bebop. She's very skankalicious."

Both twins stared at her for a moment. "Ska-_what_?!" they demanded in unison.

Killian pushed the floor button. "We're skankalicious. I'm sexy jutsu Gaara. You like it?" She twirled in the small elevator. Found this picture on deviantart and based my costume off of it. I think the artist was kikobuntstift."

Fred blushed harder and stared for a moment, then shook his head. "No! You can't go out like that! Other guys seeing.. seeing... that... It's just..."

Killian cocked her head and crossed her arms. "Just what? You can't tell me what to do, Fred. I can dress up however I want. You could see all this and more at a beach."

Sylvia pouted and bit her lip. "I worked hard on this costume. I didn't realize it would get me in trouble. We followed all the guidelines and dresscodes and stuff. I took pictures with a whole bunch of other Fayes and they all looked like this." She spread her arms out and twisted to look at her back.

Fred and George didn't even try to stop staring anymore. It was no use. They were men, and men notice things. The bell dinged just in time and Sylvia and Killian walked out of the elevator. Fred and George couldn't move their legs.

Sylvia turned and raised an eyebrow. "You two just gonna ride the elevator until we finish changing? Suit yourselves..."

Fred shook his head, now that Killian was out of sight, and pushed his brother. "Come on, we-"

With a ding, the elevator door closed. As they reached for the door, they heard Sylvia laughing.

* * *

They were still sitting in the corners of the elevator when Killian and Sylvia found them.

Killian giggled. "Wow. You actually rode the elevator this whole time?"

George shrugged as Fred replied, "As opposed to doing what? We're only waiting."

Their clothes were much less distracting now, just jeans and t-shirts. Sylvia leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "So what are we doing now?"

There was a silence that Killian broke by saying, "Well, it all costs money now, doesn't it?"

"Ooh!" Sylvia said suddenly, eyes brightening and jumping to a stand. "The museum is free! D'you think it's-"

Fred and George exchanged a loonk and jumped to their feet. "NO!"

* * *

It wasn't exactly easy for them to find something to do. Killian wasn't hungry, Sylvia didn't want to waste any more money, Fred and George did NOT want to go to the museum again. No matter who they were with. The quartet had made it to the end of the block, spitballing ideas and coming up with a great amount of nothing.

"We could go bowling?"

"I don't wanna go bowling."

"What's bowling?" George whispered.

"No clue," Fred replied.

"Putt putt?"

"I've never played putt putt.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Neither have we."

Sylvia grabbed her chest like she was on the verge of a heart attack. "You- You poor deprived beings! We- Ugh... but then I'll be the only one who knows how to play, and I'll be the worst. That's embarrassing. Something else. Clubbing! We should hit a club!"

Killian laughed a little, "I'm not old enough to get into a club." Sylvia frowned. "Maybe there's a skating rink around here?"

"Girl you, done lost yo' mind. Skating, psh."

Fred and George stayed out of the conversation. They had no idea what any of these things were, but the girls did, and that would have to be good enough.

Absently, George muttered, "Quidditch would be fun right about now..."

Sylvia and Killian laughed as Fred's face drew up into a panic. "What's quidditch?" they asked in unison, glancing at the twins in turn.

"Uhm, nothing, nothing," Fred said quickly. George looked away into the street and said nothing.

"No, what is it?" Sylvia pressed, tugging his hand. When he didn't answer, she looked to Fred.

Killian shouldered him. "Yeah, and what on Earth does Marlin mean?"

After a few moments of silence, Killian and Sylvia pushed further into the subject, getting slightly more irritated after every ignored question until Sylvia pulled her hand out of George's and tugged Killian to a stop with her, looking up at the computer store beside them. "Uh, Killi, I have to use the restroom. Come on." She grabbed Killian and rushed in, not giving Fred and George a second look. Even her walk looked cold as ice.

"This isn't good," George said.

Fred scoffed. "Well spotted. You ahd to say quidditch."

"Yeah? Well, what _is _Marlin, exactly, Fred? Hmm?" The twins glared for a moment. "I don't like it, Fred," George said, breaking the tense moment.

Fred leaned against the wall. "Me neither." They didn't need to say it. The Weasley twins were too in sync to need words. "It'd be nice if we could tell them, but we can't. We just can't"

"Oh, shit."

Fred looked up at his brother. "What?" A punch was landed hard on his upper arm. "Tell us what?" Killian shouted.

Sylvia shoved George in the chest. "Shouldn't have trusted these wierdos. Should have just gotten on that ride with someone else. Should have just waited a turn."

"Wait, what? no, let us-"

"We can explain, Killian, please-"

As Killian started to hit Fred once more, Sylvia yanked her back. "Lose our numbers. There's enough we don't know about you without you needing to hide things from us."

Fred jogged up, staying out of arm's reach. "You can't walk home alone. It's not safe."

"You-"

Sylvia smacked Killian in the leg. "How do we know it's safe with you? We don't even know you."

George caught up and said, wounded, "You do to! You know us just fine!"

Sylvia stopped and rounded on him. "I don't know anything about you. Where are you from? Do you have a family? Why did you come here?"

"You guys could be anybody! But you're hiding shit from us, so you can't be anybody good. Commies!"

The twins glanced at one another. What in the name of Merlin was a Commie?

"That's it then, isn't it! You're communist spies!"

"I KNEW IT!"

"Well, we're not going to give you anything else. Go prey on someone else." Sylvia yanked Killain along with her and lef the twins standing on the sidewalk, confused and alone, and wondering what the Hell a communist spy was.

* * *

Yes, those are plugs. She's a good artist and that's where I got the costume design. Don't knock it, these are characters. If you don't believe me, go to her page and find her sexy jutsu Gaara. Or google Cowboy Bebop Faye Valentine. I swear I'm not making those up.

Sorry this is so short, but i can't think of more to go with this bit. Oh well, that means I can start work on the next chapter, and then i can do the chapter after THAT. and THAT'S the one i'm excited about. (you should be too, by the way.)

And yes, Sylvia and Killian _are _that upset about having things hidden from them.

TACOOOS! You want them? You work for them! REVIEW MY WORKERS, REVIEW FOR TACOS!


	7. Runaway Mine Train

This chapter is actually a little silly, but it has to be there for me to continue to the next two.

As always,

**Disclaimer**: NOTMINENOTMINENOTMINE!!

* * *

"Oi! That's not us! We are _not_ Communist spies!" Fred pouted defensively.

Hermione sighed. "What on Earth are you two on about? And who called you Comunist spies?"

George's jaw twitched and he stood, hesitated, then stormed out of the room, followed by his brother. In their wake, the lamp in the girls room short circuited and the phone started to smoke.

"Hey! You guys can't do that! Get back here!"

George bypassed his room and headed straight for the elevator, punching the down button excessively hard. Fred paced behind him while he stared at the lit arrow.

Mrs. Weasley rounded the corner and put her hands on her hips. "Boys! We leave in two days and we have an early start tomorrow! Your father wants to go to this 'Best Buy' thing that we passed yesterday. Get back to your room!"

Fred rounded on his mother. "Mum, we've got something we need to do. We won't be long."

Molly thought for a moment, staring at her twins. "Fine. Don't be out late. And don't think I don't know about your little girlfriends! I don't want you doing anything terrible while you're out!"

"Mum!"

George frowned further. "They're not our girlfriends anymore," he mumbled.

Molly stared, shocked for a moment. "Not anymore? Oh, Georgie..."

"Don't worry about it, Mum." The elevator dinged and the two of them stepped inside. "We'll be back later."

* * *

The door cracked open to reveal Sylvia wearing an oversized orange shirt with black signitures all over it and no pants. Upon seeing the twins, she yelped, "Killian, pants!" and slammed the door.

"Um," George had time to say before the door opened again and Sylvia stood there, now wearing a pair of dark jeans. "Hi." It even felt stupid coming out, but he had lost his nerve and even his reasoning, now seeing her surprised, angry face.

"What?" she demanded.

From inside the room, they heard Killian call, "Did you come here just to make us wear pants and to lie some more?"

Fred shook his head and stepped forward over the threshhold of the door. "We didn't lie-"

Sylvia pushed him back, one hand on his chest. "Ho now! I thought vampires couldn't come in without permission!"

George shook his head. Did he have water in his ears or did she just call him a vampire? "What?" he asked in disbelief.

Killian leaned on the wall beside her friend. "Yup. We know the whole thing now. You're Vampire-Ninja-Communist-Alien-Pirate-Spies. Don't deny it. We know the truth."

"You forgot zombie."

"Oh, right. Vampire-Ninja-Communist-Alien-_Zombie_-Pirate-Spies."

Fred stared at them for a moment. "That- That doesn't even make sense!" he protested as George worked over their new title in his head. "We came to explai-"

"There's nothing to explain." Sylvia snapped. "You lied and that's all we need to know."

George shook his head. "Sylvia, we had a reason and if you'll listen for just a moment-"

Killian pushed Sylvia back. "You got the wrong accents by the way. Communists are Russian or Chinese or whatever. Go practice."

"They're not Communist in China and Russia anymore," Sylvia corrected.

She waved this away. "Well, they used to be. The English were never Communist, were they?"

"No."

"Well there!" she turned back to the twins, sounding as though she had won some battle. "Commies!" The door slammed and Fred and George jumped.

The door right next to the one in front of them swung open. "What are you two do- Oh, it's you. What are you doing here this late?"

Fred shook his head. "Vampire-Ninja-Communist-"

Kathy rolled her eyes. "They called you that? Idiots. Still, _did_ you lie to them?" she accused, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, but-"

She held up a hand and looked Fred and George in the eyes in turn. "Those two act like idiots, but they're not stupid. Was it a big lie?"

George shuffled his feet and Fred looked carefully at the carpet.

"Mm. Well, you'd better not hurt them. They're just mad, but if you can catch them in a place where they can't slam the door in your face, I'll bet you can explain. They can't stay mad. Not those two." Kathy gave the twins one more significant look, then started to shut the door.

"Wait!" they shouted together. George caught the door as Fred asked, "Like where?"

Kathy shrugged. "They'll be at the Ranger's game tomorrow. You probably won't be able to get in, but you can try to catch them if you want. Night boys."

* * *

The twins stared up at the massive Ranger's Stadium before them. They had gone back and immediately asked Harry about Rangers and whatever game it was, but he had no idea. Finally, they ended up at the front desk, asking question after question of the confused nightman in the lobby. Apparently, "Rangers" was a baseball team, and baseball was "America's favorite past time." They still had no idea what that meant, but they did know that they would be going to the Ranger's Stadium.

And so there they were.

Somehow, they had convinced Harry to give them their wands. (Blackmailed, more like, threatening to tell Molly that he had emptied his Gringott's account to pay for the trip, though he truly hadn't.) They had their plan. They were going to apparate into the Stadium and hopefully end up in an empty bathroom rather than a full one.

Finally, they worked up their nerve and hid themselves properly, then disappeared with a loud crack and ended up in a mostly empty bathroom.

"HOLY SHIT WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Merlin," Fred sighed, then opened the door. A frazzled looking man was staring at them, plastered to the wall with his fly half zipped. "Hello!" he said cheerily.

"Wh- Wh- Did you guys hear that?!" At least he hadn't noticed the fact that a pair of twins had suddenly appeared together in a bathroom stall.

"Hear what?" George asked, going to wash his hands.

He shook his head and took off his ball cap to rub his blonde hair. "The- The big crack! You had to have-"

Fred shook his head, washing his own hands now. "Sorry mate, didn't hear a thing."

As they turned and headed to the restroom door, they heard the man mutter, "Damn beer. I need to quit drinkin' so much..."

Fred glanced at the peice of paper they had written the seat numbers on. This morning, they had rung Kathy's room and asked if she would tell them where Sylvia and Killian's seats were. After a little convincing, she had told them the section and seat numbers and informed them that if her little sister came back and cried at all, she would track them down and make them wish their parents hadn't even _met. _

Finally, they found the section and searched the huge sea of faces for Sylvia and Killian's. It took longer than they would have liked, but finally, as the crowd raised up to cheer, they caught Sylvia stand up and scream, smiling and breathless. They ran up the stairs to the seats and...

Sylvia and Killian were sitting six seats in and quite out of range. George groaned and Fred leaned over on the post. How were they to reach them now?

The twins were only standing there for about thirty seconds before a fat man and his son pushed past them. George looked up and brightned. The seats that had just been vacated were right behind the girls. Tapping his brother, George hurried down the row to sit down behind Sylvia, his brother shuffling past to take the seat next to him.

"Sylvia!" he had to shout, hoping she could hear him over the crowd noise.

She turned around to see who had called her name, but her grin froze and she frowned. "What now?"

Killain twisted in her seat. "You guys can't be here! How did you get tickets? Are those even your seats?"

"We needed to talk to you."

"It's important."

Sylvia sighed and looked back at the field. "Wait until the game is over, at least?"

Killian waved her hand to grab attention. "Hello! Not your seats! Those people are going to come back!"

Fred leaned forward and captured her lips. "I don't care. I need to talk to you."

Killian giggled a little, despite herself, then shook her head. "Go away! The game! The seats! Shoo!"

George kissed Sylvia briskly. "After the game then. We'll be waiting for you. Promise to find us?"

Sylvia, her eyes still closed, nodded vaguely.

"Good." The twins stood and shuffled down the row, hoping against hope that the girls who be true to their word and find them when the baseball game had finished.

* * *

It was a long time before the game ended. A long, long time. It was dark when the people started to pour out of the doors and head to their cars. The twins waited with bated breath beside the entrance they thought Sylvia and Killian would emerge from.

"So, what now?"

The two of them jumped and looked behind them, where Sylvia and Killian both stood, arms folded and eyevrows raised. Their stares could freeze magma and then crush it brutally into a thousand tiny peices. George shivered.

"You've got our attention for approximitally three minutes."

"Approimately," Sylvia corrected.

Killian smacked her arm and hissed something about not being the point. Sylvia responded in kind until Killian shouted, "Whatever! Three minutes!"

George held up his hands. "Can we go somewhere more private?"

"It's not something we can really tell you with all these people around." Fred finished.

Both girls pursed their lips thoughtfully and turned around to deliberate. When they turned back, Sylvia said, "How private?"

"Very private."

After another beat, they turned toward each other again. This time, Killian delivered the verdict. "We're serparating you. come on, Fred. Sylvia, be strong!" She held up a powerful fist as she dragged Fred away from his brother and into the crowd.

Sylvia returned the strong fist and sighed at George, then swallowed. "So where are we going that's private?"

* * *

No, Killian is not as stupid as I make her out to be in this chapter. But you know it's fun. XD Oh, and don't mind the "Vampire-Ninja-Communist-Alien-Zombie-Pirate-Spies" bit. We came up with that at like, 3 AM after both of us had taken sleeping pills. Good times, good times...

Anyway, I AM still giving out taces, but only while supplies last! Review out 800 number at the bottom of the screen for your FREE taco! No shipping and handling!


	8. Shockwave Pt 1

Yaaaaaaaaaaay! An update! Finally! Sorry, I've been getting ready for/coming to college, so things have been kind of crazy. I haven't written at all in a while. (Yes, I'm dying.)

In other news, there is a girl in the writing dept. this year who in serious danger of me ripping off her fake boobs and beating her to death with them if she doesn't shut her damn mouth. What kind of bitch says, "Yeah, I was going to write poetry, but there's no money in that. I want to write a lot and make it to the best sellers and be famous and make money. Fan fiction is wrong. It's like stealing. You can't even publish it! There's no reason to write it because you can't get paid for it!"

Srsly. Who else wants to kill her with her giant fake boobs? I hope they suffocate that bitch in her sleep. YOU DO NOT WRITE EXPLICITLY FOR MONEY! YOU WRITE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T IMAGINE NOT WRITING!

whore...

Disclaimer: I don't own this and I'm not making any money from it, but i'm writing it anyway.

"This is good enough," Fred said, pulling Killian with him into an alley as they passed it.

She stared at him fearfully, backing away. "What are you gonna do to me...?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why would I hurt you, Killian? I came to show you why we lied." Killian pressed her back against the cold alley wall as he took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "You know, I could be arrested for this..."

She raised an eyebrow. "If you're smuggling drugs or something, I'm not likely to forgive you, you know."

Fred shook his head. "Anyway, if you react badly, I guess we can just wipe your memory..."

Killian jumped. "What?!" She shook her head. "No, we can't! I don't know if I want to know this that badly..."

Fred caught her arm as she started out of the alleyway. "Killian, give me a chance. Please?"

After a moment's hesitation, she turned back to him. "You're down to two minutes."

Fred pulled his wand out of his back pocket and held it up to her.

"A stick?"

He sighed and shook his head. "It's my wand. I'm a wizard. I can do magic." Fred watched Killian carefully as she deliberated and finally laughed loudly in his face.

"A wizard? You're a magic wizard? Yeah, okay, whatever. So show me some magic then, Mr. Wizard!"

Fred's face was burning bright red in the dark and he whispered, "_Lumos._" His wand tip lit up and shone on their faces. She had one eyebrow cocked disbelievingly.

"Okay, nice flashlight you have there. Battery powered goodness!" Killian pulled her hand out of his grip.

He caught her again. "Killian, It's magic! Tell me something to do, and I'll do it!"

She crossed her arms. "Fine." Without a moment's hesitation, she replied, "I want a pony."

Fred was dumbstruck for a moment. "What?"

Killian cocked her hip. "You heard me. I want a pony."

He had forgotten who he was dealing with for a moment. Shaking his head, Fred thought for a moment, twirling his wand. "Er, I hate to tell you this, but i never learned any pony transfiguration spells..." he admitted. She growled. "But!" Fred amended, "I do know a wicked one that'll turn that... I hope that's a rat... It'll turn it yellow."

Killian glared for a moment more. "Twenty seconds."

Fred pointed his wand straight up and said desperately, "_Avis!_" A small flock of little, twittering birds appeared and began to flap around them.

"Whoa..." Killian held out one finger and a bird alighted on it, allowing her to pet it carefully. "Magic? Really?" She looked up to him hopefully and he nodded. She grinned and flung herself at him. "You're not a Vampire-Ninja-Communist-Alien-Zombie-Pirate-Spy!"

Fred grinned and wrapped his arms around her. That had been rather easy. A little too easy. "You believe me?"

"I would have noticed a bunch of loud birds in an alley in the middle of the night. Trust me." She pulled back from the hug and smirked. "You're still from England, though, right?"

Fred nodded, laughing. The two of them headed into an IHOP nearby, then sat and discussed everything they could about magic and wizardry, everything Fred didn't know of the Muggle world, anything they could think of in hushed voices that faded out when the waitress came by.

"So... your pictures really move? You weren't talking about TV?"

Fred shook his head. "Before this trip I had never even _seen _a TV."

Killian looked horrified. "No video games?! No anime or cartoons or movies or _anything?_" Fred shook his head. "Have you ever been to the movies?"

"What do you do at the movies?"

Killian slapped her forehead. "You poor deprived creature. Omg! The internet! You don't have a computer then, huh?"

Fred's forehead wrinkled. "Compu- what? What kind of net?"

Killian gasped, but choked on the excess of air. "The- the phone? You've never had a cell phone?" Fred shook his head once more. "Wow. Your life must suck."

"No, we have a lot of other things. We play Wizard's Chess, and Quidditch and a lot of Exploding Snap..."

"I like the sound of Exploding Snap. What's Quidditch?"

Fred launched into a full explanation of quidditch then, followed by one of Wizard's Chess, Exploding Snap, Fizzing Whizzbees, dungbombs, and then the shop he'd started with his brother. Killian's eyes were positively twinkling as he used his hands to demonstrate various aspects of his speech.

She held up a hand to stop his excited account of as much magic as he could think of. "Hey, Fred?"

"Hm?" he asked, pausing. He had been busily telling her about Hagrid's bout with Blast Ended Skrewts.

She swirled her drink with the straw and bit her lip. "Do- Do you think you could show me this stuff some time? I mean, it's not like you'd have to just do it, I could show you some... what did you call me? A- A moogle?"

"Muggle-"

"Right. That. You could, like play video games and do computer stuff and-"

"Killian, that would be pretty cool, but I don't mind showing you this stuff for nothing." He reached out and took her hand, kissing it lightly. "I like spending time with you."

Red jumped up into her cheeks and she grinned. "Sooo... think we can find somewhere magical to go here?"

Fred caught the waitress from another table. "Could we have our check?"

* * *

"Mum, Dad, do you know of any place that's magical in the States?" Fred asked.

"Fred!" Molly snapped. "This is a muggle trip! No magic allowed!"

"Muuum!"

Killian's eyes were the size of saucers when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley noticed her in the door.

"FRED! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" She yanked Killian in and shut the door quickly. "Fred, what in the name of Merlin have you done?"

"Merlin! It was Merlin! Is that how you guys, like, say-"

Mrs. Weasley paled and Killian trailed off, staring at the terrified woman. She looked absolutely horrified. Fred put up his hands and came between them. "Mum, this is Killian. I met her at Six Flags and she's... uhm... She-" He looked back at the girl behind him and brought his brows together. What was he going to say?

Killian peered around him and grinned, waving. "Hi! I'm Fred's new girlfriend! I'm a mugger! Wait, no I'm not... Hold on..."

"Muggle," he whispered.

"Yes!" she said, delighted. "I'm a muggle! That's what I am!"

"But you're also Fred's girlfriend. That's the important bit, isn't it?" Mr. Weasley said, smiling genially. "Have you begun to think about what will happen when we return home? Fred's probably got some nice plan cooked up."

Mrs. Weasley rounded on her husband, furious. "She is a muggle Arthur! She should not know about magic at all! This is very serious!"

Killain waved her hands. "No! No! It's fine! I'm cool!" She smiled as Fred took her hand gently. "I won't tell a soul. No matter what." She squeezed his hand lightly.

Mrs. Weasley wrung her hands and began to pace. "Well... but then... and I should... Fred's a good- oh Merlin! What will..."

Arthur patted his son on the shoulder. "If I remember, there was an excellent little pub somewhere on 16th St that would serve well as a gate to get somewhere nice. Now, Molly..."

Fred nodded and dragged Killian out of the Hotel suite and into the elevator to give her a first taste of the real magic world. He wished they could get to Diagon Alley, but there was no way for that. Killian suddenly tugged on his hand, breaking him from his thoughts. Her big brown eyes were staring up at him pleadingly. "Killian?"

"Can we find Sylvia first? For... moral support?"

Fred squeezed her hand. "Only if she's taken it as well as you have."

Killian grinned in reply.

Legaspygaspygasp! Foreshadowing? Or Misleading? Or just some random shit that got put in because i was begged for an update? Questions to think on... (that will be answered in the next chapter. Which has already been started, so it should take less time now.) QUICK! I got some veggie tacos from the caf at my new college! They're great! But you can't have them. They're mine. Instead, you can have these regular ones i found... somewhere. Hurry! Only the first 150 reviewers of this chapter get a taco! XD


	9. The Shockwave Pt 2

FINALLY! IT IS DONE! So read it. Go on, stop reading this and read that. It's what you really want. You know it.

DISCLAIMER: Do not own stuff. STUFF!!!

* * *

He didn't know where to go. He didn't know what to say. He didn't have a plan. He needed a plan. He always had a plan. Where the Hell was his plan?

"George!" Sylvia growled, coming to a sudden stop. Unprepared, George was yanked backward and nearly fell, still holding onto her hand.

Out of breath, he asked, "What?" Sylvia made a movement that clearly said, "Well?" and tried to pull her hand away. He held on a little tighter and his begging came into his eyes. "Please, Sylvia. I have to find a spot. I can't tell you in front of all of these muggles."

Sylvia cocked an eyebrow. "Muggers? These people are not muggers. Well, maybe that guy..."

George tugged her hand and pushed his eyebrows together pleadingly. With a frustrated consent, she followed him a little further and into a dark, deserted looking park. Immediately, she began to slow down. "George... George! No! I don't like this! No!" Finally, she actually pulled back and George let her hand slip out and she fell back onto her bottom. When he took a step forward to help her up, she scrambled back. "This had better not be what it looks like. Because I will kill you."

George shook his head. "This is... not how I wanted to do this. I'm sorry, Sylvia. I didn't know where to come. I didn't make a plan to tell you. I should have made a plan. I bet Fred had a plan. Why didn't- Sylvia?" She was already yards away, escaping. "Sylvia!" he called, taking enough strides to catch up and taking her hand.

"Don't, George!" she spat, yanking away. The venom in her words hurt him more than the strike that followed them.

George didn't hold his face where it was red. He just looked down at his feet. "I won't touch you Slyvia. I promise. But I don't want you to leave here thinking what you think now. I'm going to change your mind. Just stay and listen?"

After a few agonizing, quiet moments George looked up and she was looking around thoughtfully through teary eyes. "Fine. But if you touch me, I'm going to call the police on you. I have my cell phone."

George took a step back and pulled his wand out of his back pocket carefully. "This is not just a piece of wood, Sylvia. This is my wand. I'm a wizard. I can do magic and spells and make potions and ride a broom and play quidditch and you're what we call a muggle because you can't do magic and I know I sound crazy to you, but ask me anything and I will prove it to you."

Sylvia hesitated, looking apprehensive. "Magic? Hocus pocus and such? Like, you could turn my hair purple?"

George pointed his wand at her hair and mumbled, "_Micans porphyreus._"A tiny beam of light shot out and hit Sylvia's hair. From that spot, a glittering, royal purple spread. Sylvia's face turned from suspicion to disbelief. Sylvia's eyes alighted on George and for a moment, George was sure she was getting ready to run away. "It's illegal for us to do magic in front of muggles. Our world is a secret from all of you. You can't tell anyone. Please. But now, you don't think so badly of me, do you?"

Inexplicably, Sylvia grinned a bit, then turned and ran away. George began after her, but then stopped and sank to the ground, putting his head in his hands. Not only were things ruined with Sylvia, but he would be arrested and she, along with anyone she told, would need to have their memories wiped. Yet, he couldn't seem to bear to get up and chase her down, wipe her memory himself, and save many people a lot of trouble. He had wanted so badly for her to accept it. He had hoped, and that was what hurt so badly. The crushed hope was holding him down on the spot. He sat there for what seemed like ever, but couldn't get up. How many people could she have told yet?

There was a rustling and heavy panting coming nearer to him. "GEO-" huffing. "Shit..."

George looked up and wiped at the tears he hadn't realized were coming. "Sylvia?" He hated the thickness of his voice.

She stumbled into sight, holding a couple of bags that were incredibly full, then fell to her knees. George scrambled up and ran to where she was panting on the ground, tons of children's clothes scattering around. "Are you okay? What is all this?" He brushed back the glittering purple locks from her red face and looked into her eyes. With only a second's glance at George's face, Sylvia tackled him backwards onto the ground. "Sylvia? I thought-"

"I thought you had left! I hadn't even thought about what I was doing, I just had an idea and then I was out and then I couldn't find you and I was scared you had left and I was stuck in the park alone with a bunch of kid's stuff!"

Confused, George wrapped his arms around the girl lying on top of his chest. "I'm here, though, Sylvia. I'm right here. What in Merlin's name were you doing though?"

She sat up then and wiped at her sweaty face, still breathing heavily. "I had an idea. Can you make stuff bigger? Like, a lot bigger?"

* * *

George laughed as Sylvia came out of the bathroom, twirling happily in her new batman converse, a fluffy white skirt, and a black and gold Chinese top. All of it fit her like a glove, as was to be expected when things are magically enlarged just for you. Very suddenly, Sylvia launched herself, sailing through the air to tackle George to the bed unceremoniously. "Thanks George. Thanks very, very much," she said quietly. He leaned down to kiss her head in response and she squeezed him tighter. "What happens when you go back?"

George rubbed her hair, now brown once more, and sighed. "Fred and I will think of something. Wizard's aren't quite as limited as muggles are where travel is concerned, you know. We could use floo powder and brooms and apparation, of course-"

Sylvia sat up and stared at him with a look that made him stop. "Flu what? You have magical powder that gives people the flu? I don't see how biological warfare fits into this..."

George laughed. "No, no. Floo powder is what we use to go through fireplaces. It won't give people the flu." Sylvia narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to talk, but from behind her, the chorus of, "I like cereal in the mornin' time! It gets the day-"

The song was cut short as she snatched the phone off of the nightstand and pressed a few buttons. "C'mon," she said shortly, grabbing her jacket and purse and yanking George up behind her.

"Where are we going?"

Sylvia turned back to him, her eyes glittering.

* * *

Sooooooo. chapter finally up. Sorry it was so late! I had it all done the teusday after the LAST chap was posted, but then my computer decided it's going to be a decepticon and sabotage me. (Don't feel bad. It also deleted a bunch of essays i was writing for a quiz.) So here it finally is. And just for being so patient, everyone gets a taco. BUT you only get the shell if you say pretty please and leave a review! XD


End file.
